Sell Your Soul
by Aslin's Fire
Summary: She was thrown into Azkaban because of her blood. Now at the age to 11 she is taken out so she can start Hogwarts, but she is going to surprise people. She will show them and get revenge on what the Wizarding world did to her. The day the world messed with her, Hermione Riddle, was their downfall.
1. Chapter 1

Category: Harry Potter

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst/Drama

Pairings: Hermione/?

Summary: She was thrown into Azkaban because of her blood. Now at the age to 11 she is taken out so she can start Hogwarts, but she is going to surprise people. She will show them and get revenge on what the Wizarding world did to her. The day the world messed with her, Hermione Riddle, was their downfall.

Chapter One:

Hermione giggled as she wrapped her tiny arms around her babysitter, her scaly skin rubbing against Hermione as she gave a small hiss.

"_You should be asleep now, child_." The feminine hiss scolded Hermione, which cause the little girl to give a huff before sighing.

"_Something is going to happen tonight…."_the little girl whispered, cuddling into the snake curled around her small frame, _"….and it isn't something of the good kind."_

"_Now now, child. Sleeeep, master should be home soon_." Nagini hissed softly, hoping the young girl would drift to her sleeping world and wake when her father was here.

Just as she was about to drift of explosions all around the manor sounded off, making Hermione snap up and look around with fear filled eyes_, "What's going on?"_

The snake gave a irritated hiss, "_Ssstaay. I will check…no leaving the room"_ with that the snake left the room, leaving a frightened little girl behind.

Not even five minutes later the door of her room was blown off and a man in weird color robes entered, he had a long white beard and blue twinkling eyes. Hermione didn't like this man, he seemed ..wrong.

That is the only way Hermione could explain the man. She didn't like it. She tried to back away from him, but he gave her a small smile.

"I am sorry, but….with who's blood runs through your veins…" He gave her another sad look, "We can't take the chance of you turning out like him."

With that said the man sent a spell at her knocking her out, Hermione would never know what happened until she woke up.

Her father was dead.

Hermione slowly woke up hear head hurt, and body ached like she was thrown around while she was asleep. Slowly sitting up she noticed she was in a cell of some sort. Dirt covered the floors and four walls that made up the cement boxing her in, there were no windows and there was one door and it was made of a metal and bolted shut.

Hermione didn't understand where she was…..that is until she felt the cold…..the despair.

There was only one place that had such a feeling.

Azkaban.

"Its good to see your awake, Little mistress." Hermione turned around and almost cried in happiness.

"Bella…" Hermione breathed, she was her father's favorite. She was always the one eager to help the cause. She was like a mother to her, since hers was killed.

The woman smirked, "It seems Dumbledore is taking precaution if you are in here." The smirk faded into a bitter smile.

"Azkaban isn't a place for children." This was muttered softly, but Hermione could still hear it. She hoped she could survive this hell hole..

She had to.

"What happened?" Hermione questioned, wanting to know where her father was. He was suppose to be taking care of a 'potter brat 'as her father put it.

Bella gave the young girl a dark look, "They said he is dead…but I don't think it is true…..just unable to reach us."

Hermione looked at her with a raised eyebrow, meaning she wanted more information, "We will just have to wait it out till he comes for us….."

Frowning Hermione nodded, she didn't like that, but it wasn't like she had much of a choice. There wasn't a way a child could escape Azkaban…right?

Settling down in a corner Hermione let the tears she had been holding back fall, she didn't want anyone see her cry.

She wasn't weak.

She was going to survive.

And She, Hermione Riddle , was going to make the Wizarding World pay….the first to know would be Albus Dumbledore.

The man who put her here in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

One

.

Two

.

Three

.

Four

.

Five

.

Hermione repeated this over and over again in her head as she waited for the final 'meal' of the day to be delivered. She was board and counting was the only thing she could do, there was nothing else to do in the hell hole she was stuck in.

She had been stuck here for about five months give or take a few days. Azkaban was hard, and she hasn't gotten the real effect of the Dementors since she got there. She was lucky, and she had a feeling they were being held back because she hasn't seen as many horrors as the other new prisoners that have been arriving since the downfall of her father.

She could hear their screams perfectly from where she was.

The pleas for mercy.

The yells of one's begging for their master to save them.

Hermione could hear them all too perfectly.

Opening her eyes slowly Hermione looked at the wall, here once bright brown eyes were dull, and caramel brown hair was matted with dirt. . Her clothing was taken away and replaced with prison clothes, no more nice things for her.

Everything was taken from her.

It was all Dumbledore's fault, along with the stupid Potters.

When she got out of her she was going to do something about it.

If it wasn't for the old coot she wouldn't be stuck in Azkaban. He was afraid of what she would become because of the blood that was in her veins.

The blood from her father, the blood of a killer.

No one knew of who her mother was, but Hermione knew when that was out they would hate her even more.

Her train of thought was thrown off as the door of her cell was thrown open and stood a guard, the guard she heard taunting her and others from the outside.

"Get up girl, it is visiting day." He sneered grabbing her neck and snapping a weird device around her neck making the girl yelp as she felt a static shock chock her around her throat before spreading over her whole body.

"This will make sure you don't try anything funny while out." The guard then forced the girl to her feet and pushed her out of the cell as he glared down at her.

"Come now, time to get with the others…." His lips were back in a snarl, "Your….reunion awaits."  
_'Reunion_?' Hermione silently wondered, her bare feet scrapping against the floor. She held back a wince every so often when she stepped on something sharp but ignored it for the most part as she was pushed along every time she stopped to try to check her feet.

They walked for a while, Hermione could see the Dementors hovering close by as they did turns and went up and up, till they reached the very top floor.

She was pushed off the elevator and pushed through the two guards that were guarding the room she guessed she was being led too.

They stopped right in front of the guards, her guard spoke to the other two, "Hermione Riddle now here."

The other two guards quickly glanced at her, before letting her in, she could feel their eyes on her as she push directed further into the room and left alone with other prisoners that now surrounded her.  
"LITTLE MISS!" A couple voices yelled, as two men came rushing to her.

'The Lestrange brothers' Hermione thought, if they were there then that would mean, just as she thought this arms circled around her and her name was whispered by a raspy female voice.  
_"Hermione…you're here….._"

**Hope everyone likes it.**

**Also to clear things up…Hermione Just turned three in this fic, she is the same age as the Weasley Twins. X3 She is OLDER than Harry!**

**Again I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think of this so far! And NO I am not going to have A LOT of Azkaban chapters..there will be some time skips in here.**


End file.
